Quand la roue tourne
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Chloé Bourgeois, squelette au Pays des Morts, traverse tous les ans le pont pour accéder au Monde des Vivants afin de rendre visite à sa famille. Mais une année, son passage est refusé, et l'enfer commence...


Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici encore avec une idée qui s'est transformée, comme d'habitude, en fiction au fur et à mesure de l'écriture ! Encore une fois, le temps est au présent ! Et, encore une fois, cette histoire est centré sur Chloé !

Pour tout vous dire, j'avais posté cette histoire uniquement sur Tumblr et en anglais, il y a plusieurs mois de ça. Et lorsque j'ai raconté cette idée à ma très chère Oohfemmeluxieuse, elle m'a réprimandé et voulait absolument que je poste cette idée en français sur , comme je l'avais fait avec mes autres idées précédentes. Donc... nous y voilà !

L'idée est inspirée du magnifique film de Disney Pixar de ce Noël, j'ai nommé Coco ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu le film, je ne vais pas vous spoiler. Enfin..., peut-être un peu ? Je vais juste vous expliquer une partie du fonctionnement du « Pays des Morts ». Si vous ne voulez pas être spoiler, ne lisez pas ! Ou alors, revenez quand vous avez vu le film -que je recommande fortement, d'ailleurs !

N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions ! :D

* * *

 **Titre :** Quand la roue tourne

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux !

 **Résumé :** Chloé Bourgeois, squelette au Pays des Morts, traverse tous les ans le pont pour accéder au Monde des Vivants afin de rendre visite à sa famille. Mais une année, son passage est refusé, et l'enfer commence...

* * *

 **Explications :** Donc, dans le Pays des Morts, pour que les squelettes puissent traverser la frontière le jour de la Fête des Morts, cela marche par scanner de reconnaissance faciale. Leur famille doit mettre une photo du défunt sur leur offrenda, et après que la douane l'ai vérifié, les morts peuvent passer, traverser le pont (fait de pétales de fleurs) pour accéder au Monde des Vivants. S'il n'y a pas de photo de vous sur une offrenda (que ce soit de votre famille, de vos amis ou même d'une tierce personne), votre visage n'est pas reconnu et vous ne passez pas.

Et maintenant, nous commençons l'histoire ici :

Chloé est morte et elle est maintenant un squelette au Pays des Morts.

Chaque année, le jour de la Fête des Morts, elle peut passer la frontière et aller voir son papa, son majordome, et parfois elle a la chance de voir Sabrina -qui vient au Grand Paris.

Le temps passe et même si elle est frustrée / amère de ne plus être à leurs côtés, elle est heureuse de pouvoir les voir, sachant que certaines personnes ne peuvent pas traverser le pont et voir leur famille ou leurs amis.

Et une année, la chose que Chloé craint le plus arrive : son visage n'est pas reconnu, comme en témoigne le bip négatif qui s'échappe de l'écran du scanner.

Elle est sous le choc, bouche-bée. Elle cligne des yeux et crie, tapant du pied tout en faisant des mouvements exagérés avec les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que voulez-vous dire par « Ma photo n'est pas sur l'offrenda » ?! Mon père met la photo chaque année depuis ma mort ! »

Mais la policière est formelle. Sa photo n'est pas détecté dans le Grand Paris.

Elle fait tout une scène dramatique, disant que c'est inadmissible et qu'elle veut parler à un manager. Elle est donc redirigée vers le « département de réunion des familles », l'endroit où un service gère tous les soucis liés à la traversée.

Dans ce département, elle est assise devant un bureau, avec un autre officier. La femme dit la même chose après avoir cherché dans la base de données. Son père n'a pas sa photo sur son offrenda. Et Chloé est furieuse.

« Ça doit être une erreur dans votre système ! Est-ce que vous savez _qui_ je suis ? »

« Je sais, oui. Mais je suis désolé, Mademoiselle Bourgeois. S'il n'y a pas votre photo dans une offrenda, vous ne pouvez pas passer le pont. »

Chloé est silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, incapable de croire que son père puisse oublier sa photo, mais elle a subitement une épiphanie, et claque ses poings sur le bord de la table.

« Alors, mon majordome ! » Crie-t-elle. « Il s'appelle Jean-Jacques ! Non, Jean-Michel ! Argh, Jean-quel-que-soit-son-nom ! Il vit dans le quartier de la Bastille ! Rue Keller ! »

La femme quitte le regard désespéré de la blonde pour reporter son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur. La jambe de Chloé tremble, stressée par l'attente et le cliquetis des touches du clavier. Après une minute solide où Chloé pensait mourir une seconde fois, la policière répond enfin.

« Je suis désolé. » Répète-t-elle. « Votre majordome n'a pas exposé votre photo. »

Chloé grogne, inspire, avant de passer une main osseuse dans ses cheveux blonds, et soupire d'un coup sec.

« Ok, peu importe. Essayez Sabrina. Sabrina Raincomprix. Ma meilleure amie. Elle _doit_ avoir ma photo sur son offrenda. »

Les résultats sont plus rapides avec celui-ci. Et comme son père et son majordome, c'est une réponse négative qui laisse encore Chloé surprise.

« Quelle ?! Non c'est impossible ! Sabrina me vénère ! »

« Pourtant, la seule image sur son offrenda est celle de sa grand-mère. »

Chloé fulmine, les poings serrés. Elle allait maudire Sabrina : et elle l'aura bien cherché... !

« Alors, Adrien ! » Crie de nouveau la fille du maire. « Adrien Agreste ! C'est mon ami d'enfance ! S'il y a un dernier proche qui peut mettre ma photo sur une offrenda, c'est lui ! »

Avec la condition que ce sera la dernière personne qu'elle cherchera, la femme enquête donc sur le nom du fils Agreste.

« La seule image qu'il a exposée sur son offrenda est celle de sa mère. » Finit-elle par répondre.

Donc, même Adrien n'a pas mis sa photo sur son sanctuaire...

C'est difficile d'accepter le fait qu'aucune photo d'elle, Chloé Bourgeois, n'ait été détectée à Paris.

Elle est dévastée. Son esprit est en vrac, elle ne peut pas penser correctement. Elle pince ses lèvres et grimace, dégoûtée par le doux sourire d'excuse de la femme. A ce moment-là, Chloé ne voulait qu'une seul chose : arracher les deux gros orbes bruns de cette dernière pour effacer son expression triste qui se reflétait dans son regard. Mais elle se retint et l'incendia verbalement la place.

« C'est ridicule ! Complètement ridicule ! Je suis la fille du maire ! Quelqu'un dans tout Paris _doit_ avoir ma photo ! »

« Encore une fois, je m'excuse. » L'agent répond. « Mais si Monsieur. Bourgeois n'a pas exposé votre photo sur l'offrenda, il y a peut-être une explication à ce sujet. »

Chloé arqua un sourcil, intriguée, et croisa les bras. « Lequel ? »

La femme se tourne complètement vers Chloé et repose ses mains osseuses légèrement craquelés. Puis, après avoir mordu ses lèvres inexistantes, semblant débattre de savoir si elle devait partager cette information, elle prend une profonde inspiration et commence.

« Eh bien... parfois, il arrive que la perte du membre de la famille est trop difficile pour eux. »

Chloé plisse ses yeux bleus, suspicieuse, et l'encourage à continuer dans un « Oui... ? ».

« Et quand la famille et les amis ne peuvent pas surmonter leur mort... ils arrêtent d'exposer des photos de leurs proches et arrêtent de faire des offrendas. »

La fille du maire écarquille les yeux et se retrouve sans voix. Elle humecte ses lèvres inexistantes et parle avec lenteur, presque dans un murmure.

« Vous dites... que mon père a délibérément retiré ma photo et a arrêté de faire un sanctuaire en mon honneur... parce qu'il ne pouvait pas surmonter ma mort... ? »

« Certaines morts sont plus difficiles à accepter. » La femme acquiesça lentement. « Les cœurs deviennent trop douloureux, les esprits finissent par craquer, et pour ne plus souffrir, ils arrêtent leurs offrenda. Certaines personnes ne peuvent même pas supporter de voir une seule image de leur défunt. »

Chloé bourdonne, ne regardant même plus l'officier. Elle ne peut toujours pas y croire...

« Si cela peut vous rassurer, Mademoiselle Bourgeois, il arrive qu'après un certain temps, la famille soit plus en paix avec votre mort, et ils commencent à refaire une offrenda l'année suivante ou l'année d'après. »

Chloé semble retrouver un peu de vitalité et croise le regard marron de la femme.

« Et je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas me laisser traverser le pont ce soir ? » Demande la blonde.

La policière sourit tristement et parle d'une voix compatissante.

« Malheureusement non. Mais je vous conseille de revenir chaque année aux frontières. Avec de la chance, vous pourrez probablement traverser à nouveau le pont, Mademoiselle Bourgeois. Soyez patiente, d'accord ? »

« D'accord… »

Et Chloé se présente donc aux frontières l'année d'après. Mais sa photo n'est toujours pas sur l'offrenda de son père. Elle hausse les épaules et se dit qu'en tant que Maire de Paris, il doit être occupé.

À la troisième année, elle se dit que la dame du département de réunion des familles doit avoir raison, après tout.

À la quatrième année, elle se demande si le karma peut traverser les mondes et l'atteindre, même si elle est morte.

À la cinquième année de refus, elle désespère.

À la sixième année, elle pleure dans un endroit vide, de sorte que personne ne peut voir à quel point elle est brisée.

À la septième année, le bip négatif du scanner est comme une torture qui résonne dans toute sa structure osseuse, même lorsqu'elle a quitté les frontières depuis des heures.

À la huitième année, elle crie de douleur jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise.

À la neuvième année, elle a perdu l'espoir de revoir sa famille et ses amis.

Mais arrive la dixième année. Le bip du scanner résonne positivement. Elle ne croit pas ses oreilles.

« Votre photo est sur l'offrenda d'un de vos amis. » La policière déclare ceci avec un sourire doux, heureuse pour la blonde.

Chloé cligne des yeux. Sa poitrine devient étrangement chaude malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de cœur. Qui aurait exposé sa photo et fait une offrenda dans sa mémoire... ? Sabrina ? Adrien ?

« Qui ? » Ordonne la fille du maire.

« Nathaniel Kurtzberg. »


End file.
